Entre los trazos del mañana y el ayer
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: "A veces deseaba que Daisuke nunca cambiase, que fuese siempre el mismo que conoció, pero sabía que era injusto pretender que el tiempo no había pasado. Pasó. Para Daisuke, para Miyako, para todos sus amigos. Y, desde luego, también para él" [Para Saorii Milkovich por el Intercambio Navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

Este fic es para **Saorii Milkovich** por el Intercambio de Navidad del Foro **Proyecto 1-8**.

* * *

 **Entre los trazos del mañana y el ayer**

* * *

—¿Qué harás después de la graduación?

Ken parpadeó. Arrastró la mirada desde el contenido de su vaso hacia el rostro de su mejor amigo. Daisuke no apartó los ojos ni la curiosidad. Era algo típico de él, saltar de un tema a otro sin preámbulo alguno o vacilación. Había sido así desde niño.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—En la preparatoria tuvimos que llenar el formulario. Ese que nos pregunta sobre el futuro, ya sabes. Seguro que lo hicieron también en la tuya.

Ichijouji Ken asintió, con simpatía. Él no había pensado mucho en lo que escribir y siguió varias sugerencias al hacerlo. Sus profesores le dieron consejos por los lejanos días de antaño pero sus notas eran promedio y él no podía estar más satisfecho. La mayoría simplemente asumía que negaba su inteligencia. Pero, afortunadamente, los años habían atenuado la fama que una vez le había perseguido.

Sus padres habían vivido toda su vida en Tamachi y, aunque eso complicaba las cosas a la hora de reunirse con sus amigos de Odaiba, Ken no podía pedirles que cambiasen de domicilio.

No podía pedirles que arrancasen sus raíces y cambiasen su hogar. No se atrevía.

—¿Y no sabes qué escribir aún?

Daisuke sonrió.

—Ken—dijo, su voz a medio camino entre la determinación y la certeza—, fui el _primero_ en entregarlo. Sé lo que quiero para mi futuro. Lo sé desde que tenía once años.

No sabía de lo que estaba hablando su amigo, aunque una voz en el fondo de su mente le habló de deseos infantiles y de semillas oscuras que germinaron en la luz de sueños por cumplir. _Sí_ , pensó, _sí sabía_.

Era una de las cosas asombrosas de Daisuke. Mucho de lo que fue seguía siendo, pero lo que era también se había transformado en más. Lo que era se había convertido en lo que es.

—¿Aún quieres dedicarte a lo que querías hacer entonces?

No se atrevía a mencionar a los digimons en el bar, aunque el nombre de Yukio Oikawa se entrelazó con el de BelialVandemon detrás de su lengua y dejó un sabor agridulce en su boca.

Su mejor amigo, el niño que le tendió la mano cuando pensó que no se lo merecía, pareció herido por un momento.

—¿También vas a reírte de mí?—preguntó, un poco a la defensiva— ¿Vas a decir que es tonto y que debería pensar como un adulto?

—No—respondió Ken, con suavidad.

Se preguntó quién le habría dicho esas palabras a Daisuke para que él las _recordase_. No es que fuese olvidadizo pero debió ser alguien importante para que le produjese una reacción así.

—No serias el primero.

Se movía por tierras movedizas a juzgar por el gesto defensivo en la cara de Daisuke. Motomiya siempre había sido transparente para sus emociones. Ken sabía que él, en cambio, era demasiado opaco.

Si Daisuke era energía liberada, un maremoto, Ken era agua en calma, ejemplo de quietud, y por eso fluía naturalmente con el impulso. Por eso encajaban tan bien. Por eso sus amigos, los que los conocían a ambos, no se sorprendían de que hiciesen buen equipo.

Era una historia hilarante la de ellos. Había dos niños. Uno de oro, el otro oscurecido. El niño de oro recuperó la bondad del interior de su enemigo y se volvió su mejor amigo para que tuviesen juntos una nueva oportunidad.

Ken podía ver a Takeru escribiendo esos hechos en una prosa interminable. Takaishi tenía el don de la palabra.

—Las personas cambian a veces—respondió, un consuelo que no pretendía serlo—, y piensan cosas distintas cuando crecen. Otras personas no lo hacen.

Los ojos de Daisuke se suavizaron.

—Hikari me dijo que puedo lograr lo que quiera si lo deseo—y la voz de Daisuke tenía un matiz de esperanza.

Ken se preguntó cuanto tiempo había arrastrado las dudas consigo. No era algo usual en Motomiya.

—Hikari, por lo general, tiene razón en esas cosas—comentó. La pequeña de los Yagami era muy perceptiva. Siempre lo había sido.

—Sí.

—Además, no sería la profesión más sorprendente entre las de nuestros amigos.

Daisuke sonrió, divertido. Porque era cierto. Y bebió otro sorbo de lo que había pedido. Ken se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de lo que era.

—Pero no me has respondido—le recordó Motomiya, solo un minuto después.

Ken sonrió para sus adentros al ver al niño de cabello granate y ojos desafiantes en el adolescente que estaba frente a él. A veces deseaba que Daisuke nunca cambiase, que fuese siempre el mismo que conoció, pero sabía que era injusto pretender que el tiempo no había pasado.

Pasó.

Para Daisuke, para Miyako, para todos sus amigos. Y para él. Ellos no tenían once años más y Daisuke empezó a tener preocupaciones que antes no tenía.

Sí seguía siendo tan _Daisuke_ que era refrescante, un recordatorio constante del ayer de la infancia. Así, optimista, impulsivo, lleno de energía e ímpetu. Pero había una ligera capa de novedad, una suavidad nueva y desconocida que aplacaba el frenesí. Un joven que es niño, un niño que ahora es un joven pronto a ser adulto.

Se le notaba en el gesto y en el alma.

—¿Y qué es? Te prometo no reírme, aunque sea una locura y sin dudas reaccionaré mejor que Jun lo hizo cuando le conté lo que quería hacer.

Ken sintió que su boca dibujaba una sonrisa.

Quizás algunas cosas permanecían como si estuviesen grabadas en piedra.

—¿Y qué harás? Pensé que tú también estabas decidido.

—Lo estaba. Ya no lo estoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero hacer la diferencia, pero eso es mucho menos específico que tu idea del futuro.

—Puedes hacer la diferencia con cualquier cosa, Ken—replicó Daisuke, sus ojos firmes—, supongo que depende de a qué diferencia te refieras. Hikari quiere ser maestra y ella hará una diferencia con eso. Estoy seguro. Yo haré una diferencia, le llevaré algo de aquí a otro país. ¿Sabes que no es tan raro? A las personas les gusta la comida, a todas. Puedo cambiar algo con eso.

—Lo sé. Es... No puedo explicarlo, en realidad. Es un pensamiento constante, yo... La verdad no se me ocurrió a mí.

Daisuke pestañeó. —¿A quién se le ocurrió?

— _Wormmon_ —suspiró en voz baja. Sus ojos vagaron en los alrededores. Las personas que estaban allí se encontraban dispersas y distantes, viviendo sus vidas. Ken no se sorprendió—. Pero no puedo decir que no estaba en mi mente. Fue una idea fugaz como tantas...

Daisuke tamborileó sus dedos, impaciente.

—¿Y?

—Creo que iré a la policía—dijo.

Por un momento, pensó que todos en el bar hicieron silencio para escucharlo. Luego, el sonido se los tragó otra vez y se volvió un murmullo de fondo.

Daisuke parpadeó una vez y ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviese calibrando alguna lente y no pareció querer reírse. Le recordó a Hikari y su viejo hobby, que se enlazó con los cuadernos de Takeru a medida que crecían. Ken sonrió en el pensamiento de bosquejos y letras entrelazadas.

—¿Policía?

—Sí.

Daisuke le enseñó los dientes en un pequeño resoplido.

—Creí que no te reirías—comentó Ken.

—Es que puedo verte. Te veo a ti y a Stingmon persiguiendo a los criminales en los callejones, salvando a las personas. Eso hacías antes de unirte a nosotros, porque creías que tenías que arreglarlo todo tú solo.

Motomiya Daisuke era probablemente el único que podía hablar con tanta soltura de sus tiempos oscuros. Pero él era así, siempre feliz, siempre optimista. Y lo contagiaba.

Ken sacudió la cabeza, la diversión atravesándolo como una flecha.

Él no pensaba tanto en el futuro. Ocasionalmente, sí, y vio pequeños destellos en el ojo de su mente. Un cabello color violeta, una mirada que mezclaba el oro y el ambar. Una risa contagiosa y palabras susurradas en silencio. Pero no se atrevía a soñar más allá. No era cobarde, no, pero...

¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle a alguien como _ella_? Miyako merecía a alguien menos roto. Merecía mucho más que eso.

—¿Dije algo malo?—Daisuke sonaba alarmado, de repente. Ken sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—Parecías estar pensando en algo doloroso—Y solo había una pizca de duda en su voz.

—No—ante la mirada incrédula que recibió, se corrigió—. Bueno... El futuro es _incierto_.

—Pero no doloroso—Daisuke se había vuelto extrañamente perspicaz. Al menos, en todo lo involucrado con sus amigos y aunque se sentía muy bien con ello, era incómodo que su amigo pudiese ver directamente en su corazón. Supuso que Ishida Yamato estaría orgulloso del niño que heredó el valor y la amistad.

—No, no debería ser.

El pasado ya era suficiente doloroso para Ken.

—V-mon me dijo algo curioso el otro día—Daisuke interrumpió, bruscamente. No hablaba alto pero Ken agradeció que no dejase colgar el silencio entre ellos mucho tiempo—. Me preguntó si yo iba a dejar de ser _yo_ por crecer. No sabía a que se refería, así que le dije que siempre sería el mismo, solo que más alto.

Sí, podía ver al compañero de Daisuke preguntando eso. Se rio.

—Le pregunté a Miyako—siguió explicando Motomiya—. Ella me dijo que le había preguntado lo mismo a Koushiro años antes, que me tardé en hacerlo…

La sonrisa de Daisuke era de diversión y melancolía.

—¿Que dijo Koushiro-san?

—Ellos nos ven crecer y lo piensan como una evolución, más o menos, aunque saben que no es exactamente igual. V-mon dice que le gusta mi etapa adulta pero extraña que no pueda ser infantil.

—Creo que eres bastante infantil a veces—le dijo Ken, sonriendo. Daisuke le lanzó un golpe y lo esquivó con facilidad gracias a la ubicación enfrentada que tenían.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio, Ken!

Y sí, hablaba en serio. Pero su rostro indignado no había cambiado al que tenía cuando apenas sumaba once primaveras y le provocó una sonrisa.

—Lo sé.

Daisuke sacudió la cabeza, debatiéndose entre dos cosas diferentes para sentir. Ken simplemente estaba jugando con él.

—Y por eso me puse a pensar en el futuro. En lo que seremos, en lo que haremos, en...

Daisuke miró el contenido de su vaso con gran interés. La luz que le pegaba en el rostro jugaba con las sombras cuando él se movía y Ken creyó ver un eco del pasado entre las ilusiones del futuro.

—¿En qué?—incitó.

—En si seguiremos siendo como somos ahora. Así, si volveremos a reunirnos en un bar y podremos ser así, hablar de lo que sea…

—Me gusta pensar que sí—dijo Ken.

Daisuke asintió, más relajado y contenido que antes.

Ken creyó, durante un breve segundo, que era la versión más adulta que había visto de él en todos esos años de conocerse. Pero Daisuke era así, siempre así. Mutable e inmarcesible a la vez.

Niño, adolescente, adulto, en constante movimiento y alternancia.

—A mí también.

—Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí. Lo que todos hicieron. Eso te lo puedo prometer.

—Sí, _tú_ harías eso.

Y en la sonrisa de Daisuke había algo más que alivio. Nostalgia, quizá. Y esperanza.

También parecía más animado que durante toda la conversación ahora que se había revelado la fuente de su inquietud. Ken hizo una nota mental para hablar con Hikari y Takeru, preguntarles qué se había perdido en la vida de Motomiya. Aunque, pensó, Miyako sería la mejor opción.

—El otro día Miyako me preguntó por ti—comentó.

Ken sacudió la cabeza, en reconocimiento y curiosidad. Parecía que el simple pensamiento en su amiga había traído su nombre a la conversación.

Llevaba meses sin ver a Miyako, más distantes incluso que con Motomiya y el resto de sus amigos. Ella repartía su tiempo entre su estudio y el trabajo de medio tiempo en el mercado de su familia. A otro que no veía hace tiempo era al pequeño, ya no tan pequeño, Hida Iori-kun. Todos se encontraban estrictamente en agosto, una fecha conmemorativa que había comenzado con los primeros ocho niños y que ellos habían adoptado cuando se unieron al grupo, pero no muchas veces más.

Y de agosto a agosto había meses, semanas, días, horas. Extrañaba los viejos días, la libertad de los niños y la tranquilidad de la infancia.

—Quería saber si tenías novia—comentó su amigo.

Ken escupió su bebida. Daisuke soltó una carcajada y varios se volvieron hacia ellos, algunos con curiosidad y otros con aire molesto.

Reprimió el impulso de disculparse e inclinó la cabeza, una pequeña reverencia.

—¿Miyako-san te preguntó si tenía novia?

Daisuke rodó los ojos, pero puso los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—No sé por qué te sorprende tanto. Ella siempre estuvo interesada en ti.

Ken no sabía por donde empezar.

—Ella y yo—podía sentir el calor en su cara y no tenía dudas de que era evidente el color en su piel—... _Nunca_ fue de esa manera.

Daisuke parpadeó lentamente, y le recordó a Miyako diciendo que el gato de Hikari que parpadeaba con lentitud. Luego dio un pequeño resoplido que sonó como una risa en los oídos de Ken.

—Y Takeru me dice a mí que soy _ciego_ a lo que tengo frente a mi cara—suspiró Motomiya.

Ichijouji dejó que una sonrisa divertida tocase sus labios.

—Eso ha sido por esa chica que sale contigo sin salir realmente.

—Mitsuko es una amiga—Daisuke defendió, demasiado rápido—, y ella vive en Francia. Lo nuestro es... Amigos por correspondencia.

—Correo electrónico y viajes furtivos al Mundo Digital—discutió Ken, todavía sonriendo—, pero está bien. Son amigos.

—¡Ya sé lo que estás haciendo!—acusó Daisuke, fulminante. Otra vez provocó que algunos se girasen a verlos por el exabrupto pero no hicieron caso de ellos por mucho tiempo. Eran dos jóvenes discutiendo el futuro en un bar, nada demasiado interesante—No podrás evadir el tema siempre. No conmigo y no con Miyako, si alguna vez se cruzan.

—No evado nada. Solo es… Es que ella es Miyako-san.

Daisuke se echó hacia atrás en la silla. El gesto contrariado y los ojos confusos.

—A veces no te entiendo, Ken.

 _A veces, Daisuke, no me entiendo yo mismo._

—Sabes la historia de cómo se declararon Hikari y Takeru, ¿no?

Ken parpadeó ante el cambio de tema. Pero lo agradeció.

Él no se sentía cómodo explicando sus sentimientos y, a pesar que era Daisuke quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa, se sentía un poco cohibido en ese lugar de miradas ajenas.

—Sí—dijo. Fue una de las cosas que Miyako le había contado en uno de sus correos electrónicos. Puede que ellos no se hayan visto en persona pero esos conversaciones siempre estaban presentes. Eran su pequeño secreto, el de ellos—Él pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de otro y ella que él quería salir con otra chica. Se animaron a declararse a esa persona y luego… Bueno, ya sabes.

Compartieron una sonrisa. Era una buena historia para contar y, aún así, no dijeron mucho. Esa historia les pertenecía exclusivamente a Hikari y a Takeru.

—Solo piénsalo—dijo Daisuke. Miró su reloj con sorpresa cuando una pequeña alarma sonó desde el teléfono. Y fue como si volviese a ser un niño—, ¡llego tarde a casa de Sora-san!

—¿Sora-san?—preguntó Ken, observando los movimientos agitados de su mejor amigo.

Takenouchi Sora era, probablemente, la persona más amable que había conocido pero él sabía lo suficiente a sus amigos para intuir que su entrada en la conversación tenía que decir algo.

—Sí, ella… bueno, ella me está dando consejos sobre algo—Daisuke se ruborizó, sin detenerse. Ken trató de contener la risa y fracasó—. Mi hermana le contó lo que quería hacer, no sé cuando se han vuelto tan amigas, y ahora… Bueno, Jun pensó que sería bueno que ella me diese consejos para cocinar y lo estoy haciendo solo para que deje de molestar. Sora-san dijo que Mimi-san podría ayudarme, también, porque le gusta mucho todo lo que es recetas y demás, pero… Yo solo espero que no haya nadie más para... ¡No te rías!

—Lo siento—dijo Ken, tragándose una carcajada. Lo divertido estaba en el gesto contrariado de su mejor amigo, no en sus palabras—¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso de tu plan, Daisuke?

Motomiya lo miró, desconcertado. La mochila le colgaba en uno de los hombros y se dio cuenta que había crecido bastante últimamente, tenía algunos centímetros más. Ken seguía siendo más alto que él, de igual forma.

— _¿Qué plan?  
_

—Sí—los labios de Ken temblaron en un intento de esconder la sonrisa. Pero el gesto se reflejó en sus ojos—, eso pensé.

—Si nos viésemos más, estas cosas no pasarían—protestó Daisuke—. Tenemos que acordar vernos más seguido.

—Siempre decimos lo mismo pero no es fácil.

Daisuke resopló, otra vez. Parecía un poco agitado todavía y Ken se ofreció a pagar la cuenta al ver que estaba en un apuro.

—Buscaremos la forma. Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo.

Él sabía que Daisuke no se detenía una vez que empezaba algo.

—Les enviaré saludos de tu parte a los demás, la próxima vez espero que podamos reunirnos todos.

—Quizás podamos hacer algo para Navidad—propuso. No estaban tan lejos de la fecha.

Quería verlos de nuevo. A todos. Daisuke le sonrió, visiblemente entusiasmado.

—Es una cita, entonces—bromeó Motomiya, guiñándole un ojo—. No te olvides de invitar a Miyako.

—¿Invitarla…?

—Hablaré con los demás para vernos en Navidad, podrías verla a ella para Nochebuena.

Para parejas, pensó Ken.

—No lo sé, Daisuke…

—No tiene por qué ser complicado, Ken—dijo Daisuke, en un arrebato. No había dado más que unos pocos pasos en dirección a la puerta pero estaba aún lo suficientemente cerca para no tener que alzar la voz—. Miyako está esperándote desde hace años.

Hizo una mueca involuntaria.

—¿Esperándome?

—No digo que se sienta en su habitación a llorar por las noches suspirando por ti—lo atajó Daisuke, serio de repente, y Ken se encogió ante la imagen: esa no era _su_ Miyako y se negaba a imaginarla así. Era como pensar en el colapso del sol—. Pero es… es algo que _sé_. Solo, escúchame con esto. No ganarás nada si no intentas luchar por ello. ¿No crees que valga la pena?

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse como si estuviese parado justo al lado de la entrada y se rio en voz baja cuando Daisuke le hizo muecas desde el otro lado del vidrio, llamando la atención de algunos caminantes. También alcanzó a ver unos cuantos ademanes con la mano que, Ken supuso, querían ser de aliento y, pensó, que sería bueno tomar una foto y enviársela a Miyako. Para que ella sonriese.

Y Daisuke se fue y él quedó solo, sin compañía ni una voz que lo animase. Entre los trazos de un mañana y un ayer, tejiendo sus decisiones en las servilletas que dejaban en las mesas

 _¿No crees que valga la pena?_

Los dedos le picaban cuando tomó su celular y escribió rápidamente la pregunta que tenía la punta de la lengua. No sabía dónde estaba Miyako o lo qué estaba haciendo pero, de repente, no podía dejar de sentir una ráfaga de ansiedad.

Pensó en el futuro que no se atrevía a soñar, en ojos de sol brillantes y sonrisas que tocaban el corazón. En cabellos lilas, largo como en los cuentos, haciéndole cosquillas y en labios finos riendo divertidos por ocurrencias que ella sola comprendía. Miyako lo hacía sentirse feliz, con mensajes que rozaban lo cotidiano y algunos encuentros fugaces que pudieron permitirse.

Un mensaje recibido.

[5:49 P.M.] De: Inoue Miyako.

 _¿Crees en la telepatía? Yo no lo hago. Pero Hikari-chan dice que a veces lo que pensamos atraen a las demás cosas a nosotros...  
_ _Yo estaba pensando en ti, Ken-kun._

Miyako lo hacía sonreír, siempre. Le hacía olvidar que era opaco.

Y, con ese pensamiento, Ken se iluminó.

* * *

 **N/A:** Saorii Milkovich, de las tres opciones que propusiste esta no fue la primera que intenté escribir, pero si la que llegó naturalmente. Ken y Daisuke, hablando del futuro y recordando el pasado. Disfruté mucho imaginando a Daisuke de mayor y a Ken sorprendiéndose de los cambios. Me parece que la comedia, en algún momento, desapareció así que realmente espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado!

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y Feliz Navidad a todos!


End file.
